vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Haruka (Senran Kagura)
Summary Haruka is a playable character in the Senran Kagura ''Nintendo 3DS series. She makes her debut in ''Senran Kagura Burst as a second 3rd-year student and member of the Hebijo elite before going rogue and joining the Crimson Squad. Haruka is sophisticated young lady who finds the utmost pleasure in toying with her opponents. She treats her enemies like they are toys and is shown to be quite a dominatrix. Haruka likes to pick on weaker people, this explains why she seems to have her eyes on Hibari. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Haruka Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Shinobi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura Manipulation, creation of Shinobi Barriers (a fighting space/dimension to hide shinobi from regular civilians), Puppetry, chemistry with a variety of different potions and pheromones, Mind Control (via hairpin) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought with Hibari several times until her own defeat, trained with her allies), higher with Frantic Mode Speed: Supersonic (Should be comparable to her Crimson Squad allies, kept up with Hibari) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Took blows from Hibari and her Crimson allies) Stamina: Above average (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi and a renegade) Range: Melee range with puppets and skills and several meters with her strongest Ninja Arts. Standard Equipment: Chemicals, a variety of different puppets Intelligence: A pretty skilled and experienced fighter as a Hebijo Academy shinobi and Crimson Squad renegade shinobi. As a scientist, she can craft various different potions and a master puppet creationist that can make ones of different shapes and sizes. Weaknesses: As a sadist, she does seem to enjoy the pain from her fights. Highly vulnerable when her clothes are completely ripped in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: DEATHXKISS: Haruka blows a kiss, releasing several hearts that damage and charm the enemy, preventing them from attacking for a duration. In this instance of time, Haruka is free to attack any enemies that are currently under the heart's affects. This attack moves in a linear fashion, beaming down out any enemies that are caught in the attack's way. Heart Vibration: Haruka's puppet kneels down to let Haruka get on board. Now atop its back, Haruka commands the robot to charge forward and unleash a viscous hell unto her enemies. The robot proceeds to slamming its large metal claws into the ground, crushing any and all that are in its path. The World is Mine: Haruka reaches into her cleavage and pulls out a test tube. She smashes it on the ground, releasing a strange dimensional sphere around herself that drains the life out of enemies caught inside of it.. Scatters Love:' '''While in Midair, Haruka pulls out several test tubes from her lab coat. She then freely tosses them all around, causing them to shatter upon contact. They release chemicals into the air, damaging all enemies below for multiple hits. '''Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. Frantic Mode: A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Senran Kagura Category:Neutral Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Sadists Category:Puppeteers Category:Anime Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Tier 8